


Ice Cream

by Rossy



Category: Big Time Rush
Genre: Bottom!Carlos, M/M, Top!Kendall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-19 02:30:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rossy/pseuds/Rossy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a hot day Carlos craves for ice cream and Kendall discovers a good use to said dessert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Cream

"Mmmh... Kendall! I want an ice cream, lets go buy one, Ken" said the raven as he fanned himself with his hand, trying to get rid of the heat he was feeling.

"If you feel that hot. Why don't you take off your clothes?" the blond advised him in a teasing tone, but he practically devoured him with his eyes.

The bigger boy held the Latino's hand. Both of them were sitting under a tree at the park.

"I should already taken my sweater off" said the raven with a very cute expression while he kept on fanning himself with his hand, that caused the blond to blush. 'He's too cute' he swallowed saliva 'I wanna fuck him so bad right now!' he unnoticeably got closer to the Latino.

"But, looking at so many cameras intimidates me" the raven continued shyly telling the blond.

"Huh?" Kendall looked all around him and noticed how many fangirls were badly hidden in different places, with their cameras ready to ruin their free time. A scowl appeared in the bigger boy's face and every trace of lust disappeared. He got up and pulled Carlos with a bit of force.

"Ouch! Ken... Kendall! Wait! What's going on?"

"We're going back to apartment 2J."

"But what about my ice cream?"

"We'll stop at Braum's" he said resignedly.

"Yey!" A happy Carlos hangs by his boyfriend's arm.

"Aaah... ah hmm... Ken... Kendaaall... it... it's... nhh... aaah... Ke...en... Ken. It's... hmm... cold... ah..." Carlos bit his tongue to keep his moans from coming out.

"Mmmh... but... you were... ah... the one who wanted ice cream... umm..." The band leader was in heaven, enjoying his bubbly boy's exquisite body, which was covered with ice cream on some strategically parts.

"But... aaah..." he covered his mouth to keep his moans from coming out.

At seeing this, Kendall, moved his tongue over Carlos' hands and kept moving it until he came close to his ear. "Don't control yourself... hearing you moan turns me on so much..." he whispered using an extremely sensual tone.

Carlos simply closed his eyes in embarrassment, the first thing that came to Kendall's mind when he saw him like that was: 'Aww... he looks so cute... I want to eat him all...' He re-licked his lips and took a bit of ice cream with his fingers. "Hn... Mmmh... aaah!" Carlos made an inhuman struggle to not scream when he felt that cold sensation in between his legs. Kendall almost completely covered his lover's member with ice cream and not wasting another second, he started licking it, to him it felt as the best and tastiest dessert in the world, and like so he enjoyed it to the maximum.

"Aaaahh... Kendall... aaah... yes... hmm... aaah!" it didn't take long for Carlos to explode and let all his hidden moans out. He was in a paradise of pleasure, he started unconsciously moving his hips to the rhythm of Kendall's licks, who without stopping his licks on the raven's member, took more scoops of ice cream with his fingers and moved them to Carlos' mouth. Carlos ate the ice cream with gusto and licked his lover's fingers with gluttony, in between groans and moans.

"¡Ah! Papi... Papi ya no..." before he could stop his warning he came inside the bigger boy's mouth. The blond swallowed every last drop, moved up until he was with Carlos' face level, took out his fingers from inside said boy's mouth and moved them in front of his own mouth, so after tasting them he could take them out and crush his lips agains the Latino's in a passionate kiss, giving the other boy a chance to taste himself. In the time the kiss lasted the bigger boy moved his fingers to the Latino's entrance and without any warnings, he slipped one in, twirling and twisting it around in his hole making it open up. Carlos wanted to whine, but his whine was trapped between their mouths.

"Ken... mmh..." the kiss was demanding and passionate, Kendall had begun to move the finger in and out of Carlos' hole, who had started to roughly move his hips in search for more contact. In a few minutes there were now two fingers moving inside, in and out they went inside of Carlos' hole, opening it up and loosening it. With the third finger all of Carlos' control broke apart, who began to breath with some difficulty and cry out desperately.

"Ken... dall... I... can't take it... anymore... métemelo... ya... Papi... por favor."

"Fuck... you know how I get when you talk in Spanish..." responded Kendall in a deep voice caused by his arousal. He removed his fingers from inside of the raven and took his of his own member with his hand and moved it to his lover's opening. "If you want me to fuck your tight little ass. I mean really want me to do it. You need to say it in Spanish for me, Carlitos."

"Lo quiero... métemelo... ahh... cojeme..." Carlos said and Kendall brushed his cock against his opening. "Oooooh God... Kendall..." he moaned out his lover's name over and over again.

Without being able to control himself anymore, the bigger boy was able to enter the Latino with just one single thrust. "Ow!" he screamed because of the uncomfortable and painful intrusion.

"Shhh..." Kendall tried to relax him with sweet kisses that he gave all over his face, until he gave one to his lips and the Latino demanded a passionate one, which with no objections was given.

It didn't take long for Carlos to start moving his hips and to start slowly fucking himself on the blond's cock. Kendall's grabbed his lover by the hips and started to slowly set a pace, slow at first, but little by little he began to gain velocity and strength.

He laid Carlos down again and lifted one of his legs on top of his shoulder to be able to thrust in deeper. "Aaah... Ken... Kendall... mmmh... mmmh... right there... más... ah... más..." Carlos asked for more when Kendall hit that spot that gave Carlos so much pleasure.

The blond grabbed hold of Carlos' member and started stroking it to the rhythm of his thrusts. "Ken... ken... Kendall... please... keep going... more... aaah... harder... please, harder..." the raven begged. The bigger boy sensed that it wouldn't take long for Carlos to come, so he stopped and moved out from inside Carlos' hole. "What... what are you doing?" he asked in a breathy voice caused by his arousal, but with a noticeable tone of anger.

Kendall only laid down, lifting his torso as he rested on his elbows. "Ride me..." ordered Kendall with a glimpse of lust in his green eyes. "You're a big bad meany... Do you really think I would do something as embarrassing as that?" he responded in an angry tone with his cheeks tinted in red.

"You would if you really wanna come that badly..." he said with his gaze fixed on the smaller boy's erection.

"You're a perverted bully..." even after saying this, the desire won over his embarrassment and he crawled over to Kendall and sat on top of his boyfriend's hips, rubbing his bubble butt against the blond's member. "Ah... damn little tease..."

"Oh? Where did that come from? Weren't you the one who wanted me to do this?"

"Shove it in once and for all..." he ordered once again.

By the tone of voice used by the bigger boy, the Latino could've said no, but he couldn't stand it any longer either, he wanted it now. Carlos put Kendall's dick in his hole and started to penetrate himself... riding on top of Kendall. "That's a good boy..." Kendall's view was too delicious for words... he watched how Carlos' red little hole was eating his entire dick, how his caramel colored body covered in sweat moving on top of him, his flushed face, how his lips half-opened and his eyes closed while he enjoyed this moment.

The blond accommodated himself and kissed his lover's neck and started leaving red marks anywhere he could.

He took Carlos' member and started stroking it to the pace of the thrustings.

"Aaah... Kendall... please... stop..." before he could finish his words he came on his boyfriend's hand and it wasn't long before said boyfriend came inside him. "Ich liebe dich..." he whispered against his ear the moment he took his member out of Carlos' entrance.

They both laid down, Carlos in Kendall's arms, both of them covered in a fine sheet and they were left sound asleep.

After sleeping a few hours, Kendall, woke up and looked throughout the window, he watched the red colored sky, thing which helped him deduced that it was approximately 6 p.m

He turned his gaze to that person who was still sleeping in his arms, an endearing smile appeared in his lips and he kissed the raven's forehead. Then he turned his gaze to what was left of the rainbow ice cream, now melted, and he smiled satisfied. "Tomorrow I'm definitely going to have to buy more..." after saying this last thing he pulled his lover closer to his body and closed his eyes again.

**Author's Note:**

> ❤ LANGUAGE TRANSLATION KEY CHART ❤
> 
> ① Spanish → ¡Ah! Papi... Papi ya no...
> 
> English → Ah! Daddy... Daddy no more...
> 
> ② Spanish → métemelo... ya... Papi... por favor...
> 
> English → Put it in... now... Daddy... please...
> 
> ③ Spanish → Lo quiero... métemelo... ahh... cojeme...
> 
> English → I want it... put it in... ahh... fuck me...
> 
> ④ Spanish → más... ah... más...
> 
> English → more... ah... more...
> 
> ➊ German → Ich liebe dich
> 
> English → I love you


End file.
